


I Believe the Children are Our Future

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/referenced discrimination against Downworlders, Multi, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘I bet you haven’t met any other warlocks, have you?’ The boy shakes his head. ‘In which case, I’d imagine you have a lot of questions. So… go ahead,’ he says, gesturing. ‘Ask away.’Set shortly before 3x03. While Maryse and Robert finalise their divorce, Max stays at the loft for a few days. Magnus offers to answer some questions about warlocks, heritage, and love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 246
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	I Believe the Children are Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from 'Greatest Love Of All' by Whitney Houston.)
> 
> Hey there! So, I wanted to write something about how Maryse and Robert's growing acceptance of Downworlders may rub off on Max. Also, I'm just generally weak for Magnus in supportive family dynamics - so here, have some bonding. 
> 
> BIG thanks to [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair), without whom this fic would not exist. <3
> 
> Please enjoy!

‘You’re sure it’s okay?’  
‘Of course.’  
‘Because we can always-‘  
‘Alexander, he’s your brother. He’s welcome here.’ Magnus takes a brief moment to imagine what Ragnor would say about him letting not one, but _two_ Shadowhunters sleep in his lair. But it’ll only be for a few days, of course, while the Lightwoods work out the details of their divorce – and with Jace and Izzy on night shifts, it’s either Max sleeping at the loft or Alec sleeping at the Institute, and Magnus definitely prefers the former.

He smiles. ‘Besides, I’ve seen what passes for breakfast in an Institute – what sort of monster would I be to let any child suffer through that?’ He gives an exaggerated shudder, and Alec rolls his eyes – but he’s smiling now, too, so Magnus will take the win.

  
***

  
Magnus gets home late that night. What had started as a ‘simple wards repair’ in Queens had quickly turned into an absolute nightmare – he was forced to begin with an honest-to-gods _exorcism,_ followed by a purification ritual; and of course, when all of that was finally over, the property required a _full_ wards replacement. After all, he had to make sure that the previous shoddy workmanship didn’t result in yet _another_ poltergeist moving in.

  
Hearing that the TV’s still on, he banishes all thoughts of work and wanders into the living room – but his greeting dies on his lips, conquered by a slightly sappy smile at the sight before him.

Alec’s fast asleep, snoring softly. He’s got one arm around Max, who’s also sleeping soundly, burrowed into his brother’s side. The soft teal blanket Magnus leaves out for movie nights is draped over them both; it dwarfs them, making them look even younger than they are.  
Magnus waves his hand, and the TV fades out, sound and picture gradually diminishing into nothing. He’s about to go make a round of hot chocolates – he knows how to be a good host, and besides, he’s had a tough day himself – when a small voice catches his attention. ‘Mr. Bane?’

  
He turns back to the couch – Max is gently extricating himself from his brother’s hold, blinking owlishly up at Magnus.  
Magnus smiles, settling himself at the other end of the couch. ‘Max,’ he chides, keeping his voice low. ‘Didn’t I tell you we were friends? You can call me Magnus.’

Max nods, his expression still serious. ‘Okay. Magnus. I’m sorry I asked how much of you is a demon. I didn’t mean to be rude, but Mom told me later that it was.’  
Magnus blinks, a little surprised. That’s a lot more consideration than he’s used to from Maryse Lightwood. ‘Oh. Well, apology accepted, Max. You weren’t to know.’

  
An idea springs to mind, and Magnus settles a little more fully into the couch. ‘I bet you haven’t met any other warlocks, have you?’ The boy shakes his head. ‘In which case, I’d imagine you have a lot of questions. So… go ahead,’ he says, gesturing. ‘Ask away.’

Max stares at him for a moment, clearly torn. ‘I don’t wanna say the wrong thing again,’ he explains.  
‘We all say the wrong thing sometimes, Max,’ Magnus says kindly. ‘It’s how we learn. How about this – I promise that if you ask something I’m uncomfortable with, I’ll tell you. I won’t get mad, but we’ll move on. Deal?’

  
Max nods, and Magnus returns it. ‘Okay, good. So, to start with your first question – I’m half-demon. My mother was a mundane, and my father was a demon.’

Max’s eyes go wide, but he just says, ‘Oh. Okay.’  
Magnus smiles. ‘I know it sounds like a lot, but it’s mostly just the magic that’s the demon part. Which means that it’s mostly the mundane, human part that determines who I am as a person.’ It’s not the full story, of course, because things are never that black and white. But it’s a rationalisation he came to a long time ago – he worked hard to step out of Asmodeus’ footsteps, and long before Ragnor and Catarina and Dot, it was in mundanes he’d found kindness. He’d like to think that as a person, he’s got more in common with those mundanes than he has with his father. 

‘How old are you?’ Max asks.  
‘I don’t know,’ Magnus confesses, chuckling quietly at Max’s boggled expression. ‘About seven-hundred and seventy, I think? Honestly, I lost count about a hundred years ago.’  
Max nods sagely. ‘That makes sense. I tried to count to five-hundred the other day, and it took me four tries.’  
Magnus suppresses another laugh at that. Lightwood stubbornness really is genetic, it would seem.

  
‘If demons are evil – ‘ Max cuts himself off, suddenly looking unsure of himself again, but it’s not too hard to fill in the blanks.  
‘Does that make warlocks evil?’ A meek nod. ‘Well, let me ask you a question – do you think I’m evil?’  
‘No,’ Max says, very quickly. ‘I think you’re nice.’

Magnus feels his smile grow. ‘Thank you, Max. Okay, another question; your brother – although we both know that he’s an idiot sometimes – ‘ he winks conspiratorially, and Max laughs – ‘is nonetheless a very capable, smart Shadowhunter, and the Head of the New York Institute. Do you think he would have an evil boyfriend?’  
‘No,’ Max says again, before frowning in consideration. ‘Izzy probably would, but Alec wouldn’t.’  
‘Hmm.’ If Magnus has to hold in much more laughter, he’s going to end up with a hernia. ‘Well, then, I’d say you have your answer.’

  
There’s silence for a few moments, and Magnus is about to make the offer of hot chocolate, when Max asks, ‘You love him, right?’  
Magnus glances up at Alec, feeling himself melt a little. ‘Yes,’ he murmurs. ‘Very much so. He’s very special to me.’  
‘So are you going to marry him?’

The question shocks him more than it probably should. It’s early days, to be sure, but Max’s childhood logic is right, in a way – isn’t that the usual progression when two people love each other? ‘I don’t know,’ Magnus says honestly. ‘It’s not just up to me, after all; and though I love him very much, we haven’t known each other that long. But one day? If it was what we both wanted?’ He smiles, voice dropping to a whisper. ‘Yes, I’d marry him.’

Max seems satisfied, barrelling on to the subject he was clearly building to. ‘Okay, well – when you get married, can you pick comfier chairs?’ He gives a long-suffering sigh. ‘Izzy said the ones at the other wedding were pretty, and _apparently_ they went with Lydia’s dress and Alec’s suit. But they were really uncomfortable. And we weren’t looking at the chairs anyway, we were sitting on them.’

‘Good point,’ Magnus agrees, grinning. ‘How about this? If we get married, you can be in charge of picking the chairs,’ he offers.

Max nods, but doesn’t say anything else – and it’s at that point that Magnus notices how he’s leaning back against his brother again, his eyelids drooping. ‘Why don’t you go to bed, hmm?’ Magnus says softly, getting to his feet. ‘You’ll sleep better there.’  
He steps forward, aiming to take Max’s hand – but as soon as he leans down, Max wraps his skinny arms around Magnus’ neck instead, letting his eyes fall completely closed.

Magnus swallows the lump in his throat, a little overwhelmed by the show of trust. ‘Alright,’ he whispers. ‘Come on, then.’

  
He carries Max through to the spare bedroom, moving silently through the apartment. Max doesn’t rouse again. Not when Magnus puts him down, not when he pulls the covers over him – not even when he gently strokes his hair and murmurs, ‘Sleep well, Max.’

Magnus shuts the door with no more than a gentle _click,_ and then makes his way back over to the couch, sitting back down next to Alexander. ‘So. How much of that did you hear?’

  
On the other end of the couch, one eye cracks open. ‘How did you know I was awake?’ Alec mumbles.  
‘No snoring.’ That earns him a glare, and Magnus laughs. ‘Now, I believe I asked my question first?’

Alec shrugs, stretching broadly and stifling a yawn. ‘Not sure. I heard you call me an idiot.’  
‘Well, then you also heard me call you smart and capable,’ Magnus points out, turning to face Alec more fully, tucking his legs up on the couch. ‘So I’m not feeling too guilty about that.’

Alec huffs a laugh. Magnus glances away for a moment, something else occurring to him. ‘I hope the, ah… _wedding_ talk didn’t freak you out. I know we haven’t really spoken about it yet.’  
When he looks back up, Magnus is confronted by an incredulous pair of raised eyebrows. ‘Right, yeah,’ Alec says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘That _would_ freak me out. After all, we usually move so slowly in this relationship, and I was _so_ subtle the other day when I told you you’d be a good dad.’

Magnus chuckles, and Alec drops the act, a fond smile taking over his expression.  
‘For the record, though?’ he says softly. ‘We’re on the same page.’

  
Magnus returns the smile, feeling oddly warm inside. ‘Alright. Good to know.’ He stands up with a groan, pulling Alec to his feet, too, and leaving the blanket bundled on the couch. ‘Come on. Bed.’  
‘What, I don’t get carried?’ Alec teases.

Magnus narrows his eyes – and a second later, he’s swept Alec up into a bridal carry. ‘Magnus!’ Alec yelps, his arms automatically looping around Magnus’ neck. ‘I was kidding, put me down, I’m too heavy-‘  
‘Oh please,’ Magnus interrupts, rolling his eyes as he starts towards the master bedroom. ‘Do I seem like I’m struggling, here? I assure you, Alexander – if my back was going to give out, it would have done it at _least_ two centuries ago.’

Alec seems to digest that for a moment, before settling properly into Magnus’ arms. ‘Alright,’ he says, still cautious – but a moment later he’s smirking, leaning closer. ‘I guess those muscles aren’t just for show,’ he whispers, hot breath tickling Magnus’ ear.  
‘Of course not,’ Magnus says, keeping his voice low, playful and dangerous. ‘Maybe tomorrow, when you’re not so tired, I can remind you of _just_ what else they’re useful for.’

Alexander’s eyes fall shut again, and his quiet, half-asleep laughter is a thing of beauty.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, do let me know what you thought :)
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! ](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
